


Jump In, Jump In

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2011 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Season/Series 01, Servants, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Merlin do the washing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump In, Jump In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Happy Endings" challenge at summerpornathon 2011 and for a kink_bingo postage stamp: washing/cleaning, domestic/tradesman kink, gender play, and age play (but the main one is washing/cleaning).

"How can one person have this many clothes? And when he's got this many clothes, how can he possibly need to have them washed this often? And if there's a whole castle full of people that need their clothes washed every day, why on earth are we still scrubbing by hand?"

"It's just part of the job, Merlin," Gwen said with a smile. She rather liked teaching Merlin what was and wasn't part of the job, feeling knowledgeable and responsible. She wasn't used to having someone pay so much attention to what she said. "And there are days when the laundry room is full of people, but I thought it would be nice for me to show you on an off-day, with just the two of us."

Merlin grinned. "I won't complain about that."

Gwen nodded. "We'll make a good servant out of you yet."

"In Ealdor only the women do the washing," he grumbled.

"Then it's a good thing you grew up and came to Camelot so you can learn to take care of yourself without help from your mother."

"Sure, become a man by washing another man's dirty underwear." He waved the garment in question in Gwen's direction, splashing soapy water in her face. Gwen splashed some water from the tub back at him and they got distracted from their chore for a few minutes, their laughter echoing in the large, empty room.

"I think you'd like it there though," Merlin mused, once they'd settled back to work. "When the weather's nice at least. The women all go out to the stream at the edge of the village and have their gossip and sing while they do it."

"And you went with them?"

"No! Well, yes, when I was a boy. They'd take the little ones with them, get us washed at the same time."

Gwen closed her eyes and tried to imagine it, doing her work under the summer sun, with the sounds of flowing water, birdsong, and playing children. It was so different from anything she'd known, in the forge or in the castle.

Her eyes flew open at an unexpected, wet touch to her temple.

"Hold still for a moment now," Merlin said in a very high voice. "Let me get your face first, and then you can play."

"You," said Gwen, "are _very_ strange." But she closed her eyes again and let him take hold of her chin, scrub her cheeks, her neck, and behind her ears with his neckerchief. "And I don't believe that's what your mother sounds like."

Merlin laughed. "No, I suppose not. But that is what she'd say."

"And you'd be out there, naked in the stream for the whole town to see?"

Merlin shrugged. "We were kids, we didn't care."

Gwen took a deep breath and, before she could let herself care or think too much, pulled her smock over her head and started undoing the laces of her bodice. Merlin was still for only a moment, then he wet his neckerchief again and came back to smooth it over her bare breasts.

"That's a good girl," he said softly, as she let her skirts drop to the floor. "Jump in the water, why don't you? Have your fun."

"Only if you come in with me."

Gwen knew how to be a good servant, and she would teach Merlin in time. But for another hour, she decided, she would practise being free as a child. She guessed he could show her a thing or two about that.

The washtub was really too small for the two of them, but they fished out their masters' clothes and crowded in anyway, splashed and ducked and spluttered until they were both covered with suds. Gwen scrubbed Merlin's neck and kissed his Adam's apple. He sucked at her nipple until she shouted and flailed her arms, sending water sloshing over the side. They calmed down and spent a while just kissing each other, slow. Then Gwen straddled Merlin's hips and took hold of his stiff prick under the water. She rubbed her warm cunt against the tip, letting him pleasure her without pushing it inside.

"Let me get this for you," she said. She found his sopping neckerchief, wrapped it around his cock, and pulled. Merlin started to thrust into her hand but Gwen pushed with her other hand at his hip and said, "Hold still now."

Merlin gripped the sides of the tub and held on.

She scrubbed until he was clean.


End file.
